


He's back

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also the mayor isnt dead, and neITHER IS ELI, everything else happened though?, i guess, i just love braudrey man, just because it was easier, my precious baby, same with emma and eli, stavo and noah are more background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: The Lakewood Six have lost enough. But when they finally feel like they're safe, a new killer introduces themselves by revealing Audrey and Brooke's secret. In front of the whole school.(Italics is the video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I finished Scream recently (I know I'm late) and ever since ep 10 of season 1 I have fallen in love with Braudrey as a ship. Like, I'm sorry but the way Audrey checked Brooke out had me dying. Also I now have an even bigger crush on Bex than I did when she was in Arrow omggggg. Also, I decided to keep Eli alive half way through writing because I love him too much and he deserves better.

''Hey Emma! Have you seen Brooke?'' Audrey asked, running up to her friend as she ran a hand through her hair. Emma shook her head while Eli listened intently. 

''No sorry. Why what's up?'' 

''Nothing she just wasn't in bed this morning when I woke up,'' Audrey rambled, Emma raising an eyebrow and turning to look at Eli. Slowly, Audrey's eyes widened and her skin turned pale except for her cheeks which flushed pink. ''Because, you know. She slept over last night. Had ermm- Homework. To do. Together. Nothing else. Ha,'' Audrey spoke, barely getting a breath in between. Though curious, Emma decided to drop it. She was just glad two of her best friends had actually learned to get along with each other. 

''Well, hey. She's gotta do that presentation today with her Dad so we'll see her. Don't worry,'' Eli said. Sighing, Audrey eased up slightly, remembering the speech the mayor was giving about some fundraiser. Of course, he was using Brooke as the face of the campaign to make himself look good. 

Soon enough, Noah and Stavo showed up, Noah's arm draped over Stavo's shoulder as he laughed at something he'd said. Audrey looked over to Emma, giving her a knowing look which Emma returned.   
''Hey guys, ready for Brooke's big speech?'' Noah asked, Stavo's arm now finding it's way to Noah's waist. Everyone nodded in agreement before Noah continued. ''Hey maybe we'll finally meet your secret girlfriend at the campaign, heyy Audrey?'' Shaking her head, Audrey simply laughed Noah's comment off. 

''I don't have a secret girlfriend,'' She lied. Stavo laughed. 

''Oh yeah, then where'd that hickey come from on your neck?'' He asked.   
''Dammit!" Audrey shouted, immediately smacking her hand over the mark. She could have sworn she'd hid it that morning. A bell echoed through the school halls, causing a wave of students to begin rushing towards the school auditorium. Elbows and knees knocked and kicked at one another as the group followed the crowds towards the auditorium, ready for Brooke's speech. 

Eventually, the four made it into the vast space and hurriedly found some seats close to the front. From there they were able to get a perfect view of the stage, perfect to help Brooke calm her nerves. Audrey knew how nervous she was capable of getting, especially after what they had all been through; she didn't want Brooke standing on that stage without being able to see her friends. Eventually, a hush fell over the crowded auditorium as the mayor of Lakewood strode onto the stage. 

''Good evening ladies and gentleman! I know that this town has been through a lot in recent years and every single one of you has been brave and got through it. Unfortunately, some of you did not survive but your memory lives on in your friends and family.'' As the mayor stopped momentarily, the four dropped their heads as memories of the friends they lost to Keiran and Piper flashed behind their eyes. 

''And this campaign is here for you. It's here to offer you stability in the aftermath of these horrific events. And now, I'd like to introduce my daughter and your fellow student, Brooke Maddox!" The crowds erupted into cheers, none of them as loud as the four. They whistled and yelled as Brooke walked on to the stage, immediately spotting her friends at the front. Audrey's face softened as she met Brooke's eyes. As Brooke stood, her shoulders relaxed and her head held high, she let out a breath before beginning to speak. 

''Hi. My name is Brooke Maddox. Although most of you will know me as part of the Lakewood...Six?'' She shook her head as she tried to remember who had survived and who they lost, counting the numbers in her head. She searched for Audrey's eyes again and was met with a reassuring thumbs up and Audrey mouthing the words 'I love you'. Smiling, brighter than ever, Brooke continued. 

''Anyway, this campaign is to support those who feel lost. Because I know how that feels. I know how it feels to lose people you love and be unable to do anything about. This campaign is here because I didn't have it when I needed it. And I'm not letting that happen to anyone els-'' Brooke was interrupted by a noise from behind her, causing her to jump. Out of instinct, she grabbed at the microphone stand; it was the closest thing she could use as a weapon. However, she stopped when she noticed that the noise was in fact from a video, being projected onto the huge screen behind her. 

''What the hell is happening?'' Emma asked, watching the screen which currently just showed Brooke alone in her room. Whipping her head around, Brooke motioned for the staging crew to turn it off. However, he just motioned back wildly that it wasn't letting him. And then Brooke watched the huge screen in horror as Audrey walked into her room. 

_The door creaked as the Audrey on screen joined Brooke on the bed. Slowly, she draped an arm over Brooke's shoulder who welcomed the girl's presence by dropping her head onto her shoulder._

_''Are you okay, Baby?''_

On stage, Brooke turned to the audience, all of which was too engrossed in the screen to notice her fear. Turning to her friends, she looked on in horror. All of them stared at Audrey in confusion. 

_''Yeah I'm fine. Just tired.''_

_''Hey, look at me,'' Audrey placed two fingers under Brooke's chin and turned her face to her. ''I love you, okay? Don't forget that.''_

_''I love you too,'' Brooke muttered as she leant in, her eyes fluttering shut as she met her lips with Audrey's. The kiss was passionate yet sweet, Audrey immediately melting into Brooke's touch. Her lips were chapped yet soft as they danced against Brooke's. A moan escaped her throat as Brooke bit her lip, demanding for her to open her mouth. Grinning against Audrey's lips, she let her tongue glide against her girlfriend's._

_The warmth in Audrey's stomach soon travelled to most of her body, though she still felt the coldness from the bitter weather outside. She could barely think straight as she let Brooke take control. She loved it when Brooke took control._

_Slowly, Audrey moved her hands up Brooke's shirt, her hands cold against Brooke's hot torso. She held on tightly as Brooke pulled at her hair, exposing Audrey's neck. Breaking the heated kiss, Brooke began sucking on Audrey's neck, leaving small kisses on Audrey's jaw every so often. Brooke stopped. She stared lovingly into Audrey's eyes before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head-_

The video stopped. It was replaced with the words 'I'M BACK,' on the screen in red, Brandon James' notorious mask behind the words. Everyone turned to look at Brooke who hadn't even noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. 

''Well I guess we know where the love bite was from,'' Noah said, Emma hitting him on the shoulder. A shriek escaped from his lips as the room erupted into chaos. People began chatting loudly and gossiping to their friends, the words 'lesbian' and 'girl on girl action' being thrown around the most. Yet in the chaos, the words 'Brandon James' were hardly mentioned. Audrey shook her head. She wasn't letting this happen. Brooke had been through enough and she cared too much to let Brooke stand alone on that stage, helpless. Without even a word, Audrey stood up and marched up the stairs of the stage. She completely blacked out Emma, Eli, Noah and Stavo's demands to come back as she reached for the microphone stand. 

''Alright listen up!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the audience once again who sniggered at her. She briefly lost herself as she noticed a teacher calling the police. Not one to give up, she turned to her girlfriend, surprised to find her already looking at Audrey. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was dripping with black mascara, but she looked at Audrey with adoration and pride. 

''Yeah, that video is exactly what you thought it was. Brooke and I are together, so what?'' She asked, grabbing Brooke by the waist who giggled quietly at the sudden contact. ''You know you shouldn't even care. Because this means that a killer is back. This means people are going to start dying again. So instead of being so shocked about two girls being together-wow shocker the lesbo and the pretty girl-'' Brooke smiled and ducked her head at the words. ''Maybe you should have some human decency and think about what's important here. The people who thought they were safe. Who thought that finally, after the torture they'd been through and the people they'd lost, they finally had some peace. And now that's been taken away from them. Get your heads out of your asses and look at the big picture.'' The room was silent as Audrey and a shaken Brooke were ushered off stage by a teacher, their hands gripping each other tightly. Noah, Emma and Stavo rushed from their seats to see their friends in the corner as people were pushed out of the auditorium by police and teachers. 

''Guys... We are, so proud of you,'' Emma gushed at the pair, watching them as Brooke played with Audrey's hair, now suddenly brighter and grinning wildly. 

''Yeah that- that took some guts,'' Eli replied. A smile grew on Audrey's face as she listened to Noah gush and rant about the new killer and how they had chosen to out Audrey and Brooke so publicly. 

''I mean, surely there was a reason behind choosing you two. He could have chosen any of us. I mean he could have chosen me and Stavo but he didn-'' 

''What?'' Stavo asked, turning to look at Noah whose face had turned a very bright shade of red as he began fiddling with the hem of his shirt. A warm breath tickled Audrey's neck as she heard Brooke erupt into laughter, hiding against her girlfriend. Soon Eli and Emma joined the laughter as an embarrassed Stavo and Noah were left wishing the floor would eat them whole. But slowly, the laughter died down. Slowly, the group let it happen as they felt the happiness they had felt be pulled away, replaced with fear. Looks were shared, and hearts were shattered as they let Audrey's words sink in. 

A warmth encircled Audrey's now shaking hand and as she looked down, she saw Brooke's hand connected to hers. Looking at her girlfriend, she squeezed her hand and it was in that moment they both promised that they were making it out of this one alive as well. The same warmth was felt by Noah as Stavo intertwined their hands, rubbing his thumb along Noah's knuckles. Eventually, Emma shook her head and grabbed Eli's hand, knowing he needed it even if he didn't say it. Soon, the six friends were gripping each other's hands tightly, forming a messy circle as they refused to let go of one another. They stood in silence, their hands joined and their heads held high because they were ready. 

They were the Lakewood Six. 

And they weren't planning on reducing that number anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnks for reading guys. This is my first scream fic (probably not my last. There's too many good ships) so sorry if it's not great xx


End file.
